Presently, mobile electronic devices are multi-function devices. Certain devices allow the end-user to access different device functionalities based on the orientation of the device. For example, a cell phone end-user may use his cell phone as a phone in one orientation and as a keyboard for writing text messages in another orientation. In some devices, a rotation of the device ninety degrees results in different functionality. In other devices, opening and closing the device may result in different functionalities.
However, when the device is rotated, keys adjacent to the device's screen move relative to the end-user. In an initial orientation the “send” key could be in the bottom left corner of the screen. Upon rotation the “send” key moves to the bottom right corner of the screen. The movement of keys and their functionalities relative to the end-user can confuse end-users.
To eliminate confusion, some mobile electronic devices are equipped with soft keys, i.e. keys that can change functionality. These electronic devices typically shift the functionality of their soft keys based on the physical configuration of the device, and in particular, upon physical switches, which are activated when each device is open or closed.